Birthday
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: Nagisa celebrates his birthday with the people who matter most to him. Happy birthday, Nagisa! (pls forgive my totally unoriginal title)


Nagisa woke up to his sisters throwing themselves on top of him and screaming all kinds of things he couldn't understand.

"WAH-! Nee-chan, wait-! GAH!"

"Happy birthday, Nagisa-chaaaan!" they all cried out, and Nagisa stared at them with bleary eyes before looking to the clock on his bedside table.

"B-But…It's 10 o'clock in the morning…" he whimpered, rolling over and tugging his blanket over his head, "Wake me up later…"

"Nooo, Nagisa-chan, you gotta wake up NOW!" one of them whined, "Mom made waffles and pancakes for breakfast! With whipped cream and strawberries!"

Nagisa sat up and threw his comforter off of himself, scrambling out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm awake! _I want the pancakes!_" he shouted, running past his sisters to get downstairs to the breakfast his mom had prepared.

When he arrived downstairs, his mother _was_ making waffles and pancakes, like his sisters said, and he was actually surprised that they didn't lie to him.

"Good morning, Nagisa!" his mother chimed, moving away from the stove to wrap Nagisa into a hug, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, mom!" he chirped, nuzzling his head against her neck, and she kissed his forehead before returning to her cooking. His dad walked into the room and grinned brightly.

"Hey, there's my favorite son!" he boomed, grabbing Nagisa and ruffling his hair.

"Dad, I'm your _only_ son!" Nagisa laughed, trying to push him away, "C'mon, lemme go!"

"Happy birthday, squirt," he said, pressing a quick kiss to Nagisa's hair. Nagisa giggled, then his sisters barreled into the kitchen, greeting their parents before sitting down at the table.

After breakfast, his parents presented him with a really nice watch, and Nagisa looked at it in awe.

"Wooow, Mom and Dad, this is really nice!" he gushed, taking it out of the box. It was a slim watch, the straps made of a pink faux leather material, and Nagisa paused wondering briefly if this was a women's style watch. Then he decided he didn't care because he really liked it, it was small and unobtrusive and he could see himself wearing it every day. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem honey, I knew you would like it!" his mom leaned down to kiss his cheek, and Nagisa smiled widely, immediately putting it on.

"Here, Nagisa-chan!" his eldest sister handed him a little box, "This one is from me!"

He opened it to find a cute little penguin cellphone charm, and Nagisa cheered, hugging his older sister and rubbing their cheeks together.

"Thank you! I'll put it on my cellphone later!"

"Me next, me next!" his second eldest sister handed him a wrapped package, and Nagisa ripped away the paper, finding a nice new polo t-shirt in a nice yellow color.

"Woooow, this is really nice! Thank you!" he rushed over to hug her as well, then the youngest sister handed him her present.

"Here you go!" she smiled at him, and he opened the package to find a brand new penguin kigurumi.

"WAAAH! Nee-chan, this is-!"

"-That kigurumi you've been whining about for _ages_? You're welcooome!" she sang, and Nagisa let out an excited noise, hugging his older sister tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he kissed her cheek, despite her protests, then smiled at his family, "Thank you everyone, thank you so much!"

-xxx-

Around 1:30, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get iiiit!" Nagisa called, jogging to the front door. He opened it, and Rei stood there with a big, doofy grin on his face. "Ah, Rei-chan! Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, Nagisa-kun!" he greeted, his smile threatening to split his face in half, and Nagisa laughed.

"Rei-chan, I've never seen you smile so much! What's going on?" Rei shook his head.

"Nothing! But, I must ask that you come with me!" he replied, dropping his grin in favor of a serious look as he pushed up his glasses, "It is very important!"

"Oh, okay, Rei-chan! Let me go grab my stuff and tell my parents!"

Nagisa grabbed his stuff, said goodbye to his family, and left with Rei.

-xxx-

Rei ended up taking Nagisa back to his house.

"Pardon the intrusion!" he called, taking off his shoes and following Rei into the house, "Are Auntie and Uncle not in today?"

"No, they had to go to work today," Rei explained, then led Nagisa to the living room.

Nagisa jumped and screamed as he was assaulted by streamers and loud '_POP_!'s, followed by a chorus of "Happy birthday, Nagisa!"

"Wah-!" Nagisa looked at his friends, who were smiling and laughing. The living room was decked out with a bunch of decorations (the theme seemed to be penguins and strawberries?), and at the coffee table sat a bunch of snacks and a strawberry shortcake, and next to it sat a stack of presents.

"Well?" Rei asked, grinning at Nagisa, while Rin came up next to him, resting his elbow on Nagisa's shoulder.

"Speechless? How unlike you," he snorted, ruffling Nagisa's hair.

"C'mon, Nagisa-kun!" Gou smiled at him, "Come blow out the candles! Then you can open your presents!"

"You guys…" Nagisa exhaled, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. "Y-You guys…!"

"Oh, no, Nagisa, don't cry!" Makoto fretted, grabbing a couple tissues and moving over to the smaller boy, "We didn't want to make you cry! We just thought…After what happened, you'd need some cheering up!"

"Y-You guys are the b-best…!" Nagisa wailed, wrapping his arms around Makoto, "I love all of you!"

Rei came up to hug Nagisa as well, Rin dragging Haru into the impromptu group hug, and Gou using it as an excuse to 'inconspicuously' feel up everyone's muscles.

"Thank you," Nagisa sniffled, "Thank you, all of you. This is so amazing!"

"See, told you he'd like it," Rin said, ruffling Rei's hair, "You worry too much."

"Hey, I want to eat the cake now!" Nagisa cheered, wiping his eyes with his arm, grinning up at all his friends, "C'mon, c'mon! Haru-chan, did you make this for me?"

"Yes," Haru replied, and Nagisa smiled at him.

"Rei and I made these cookies!" Gou chimed in, pointing to the little penguin shaped sugar cookies, the icing used to make little bows and faces.

"Ahh, they're so cute!" Nagisa cooed, picking one up with a fond smile before viciously biting off its head. "They're tasty too!"

"N-Nagisa-kun! Not so violently!" Rei scolded, Rin rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, light the candles! I want to eat this cake already!"

"Rin, you don't even like sweet stuff!" Gou argued, but complying and putting in the red candles, Nagisa licking his lips eagerly.

"Hey, I can want sweets once in a while, can't I?"

"C'mon, c'mon, light 'em, light 'em!" Nagisa encouraged around another mouthful of cookie, and Makoto laughed, reaching over with a lighter to light the candles.

They sang happy birthday, Nagisa wagging his fingers as if he was conducting an orchestra, Rei shaking his head in exasperation next to him.

"Make a wish!" Makoto said, and Nagisa squeezed his eyes shut.

'_I wish to stay with my friends and for all of us to be happy for the rest of our lives_.'

Nagisa blew out the candles.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY THUG BOYFRIEND (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)❤

god you guys can't even BEGIN to fathom how much I love Nagisa. YOU CANNOT. I love him so much. Even if he ruined my life. He is my baby child, as well as my husband. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH *CRIES*


End file.
